Perfect
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Mandy is upset over her and Ted's heartbreaking split. She'd normally expect to be laughed at for her misfortunes.....but then the most unexpected of friends cheers her up...at a new level. Mandy/Beatrice Femslash My second attempt at femslash...enjoy!


It had been a long day of schoolwork and many hours spent in the Library, but Beatrice Trudeau, once again, prevailed in scoring all passing scores in her classes. It was a job well done and she decided to celebrate by spending the rest of the day sleeping. Of course, her bitch of a roommate, Mandy, would probably keep her up by doing SOMETHING to distract her from a good night's sleep. This statement was absolutely correct....only in a way that Beatrice couldn't have possibly anticipated to happen.

She heard soft, yet sorrowful noises coming from her dorm room and since Mandy was the only other girl who had access to her room, she figured that that's where the noise was coming from. The closer she got, she began to realize that the noise Mandy was making was soft sobs. Mandy was crying. But, why?

Whenever Beatrice had finally made it to her door, she lightly knocked. "Mandy? It's me, Beatrice. Are-are you okay?". The sound coming from the room implied that Mandy was getting up and heading for the door. Within like three milli-seconds, this was confirmed.

Mandy opened the door. Beatrice grimaced at the sight. Mandy's face was beat red with wet, bloodshot eyes. Whenever she spoke, her voice came as hoarse with a slight hint of sniffling.

"What do YOU want, spotty?". Beatrice frowned. "You know, you don't always have to be so mean to me.....I want to help you". Mandy crossed her arms and answered with, "Why would you possibly want to help me?".

"Because, whenever I hear somebody crying....it hurts me. I'm just the kind of person that actually wants to help out a tortured soul". A tear rolled down from Mandy's left eye. Whether it was because of Beatrice's answer or because of whatever had her bother was unknown to the nerd. But all that she knew was that Mandy had now let her come into the room.

Beatrice took a seat on Mandy's bed as the cheerleader sat slowly next to her. "Ted broke up with me". Mandy's eyes widened. She didn't think they would ever break up.

Mandy and Ted were one of those couples that you'd expect to grow old together. He was the star quarterback and she was the head cheerleader....a match made in Heaven. Or at least better than that dreamy greaser and his STD infested harlot. Beatrice honestly thought that he would be better off as a homosexual, but that was just her opinion.

As Mandy choked on her sobs, Beatrice quietly replied with, "I'm.....I'm so sorry, Mandy.....w-why did he leave you?". Mandy stared at her with bloodshot eyes as she gestured towards her stomach. Beatrice didn't quite get whether Mandy was trying to tell her something like "I'm pregnant" or "I'm too fat". So she just shrugged.

"He called me a "fatass" and left me.........he's right. I AM a fatass....maybe I should-". "NO! Mandy, no. I'm NOT letting you purge anymore! It's totally unhealthy for you!". Mandy sniffed and replied with, "Beatrice, look at me.....I'm an ugly beast.....no wonder Ted left me....". Beatrice gaped before replying.

"Ted's...UGH! Ted's an ASSHOLE, Mandy!!". Mandy's eyes widened upon hearing this. It wasn't like Beatrice to use curse words....apparently until now. Even Beatrice covered her own mouth while letting out small apologies.

"I'm-I'm so sorry.......but I can't help it. Ted's a jerk! Mandy...you are NOT fat at all. If anything, you're too skinny....nobody's perfect, Mandy. Ted just wants you to be as skinny as those incredibly unhealthy super models and that is not right! You're fine just the way you are! I mean, you COULD be a bit nicer to people...like to me....but otherwise, you're just FINE. You deserve WAY better than Ted Thompson, Mandy!". Mandy sighed. "Like who? Jimmy Hopkins isn't exactly faithful to his sweethearts and I should know because he and I dated for a little while! There's only three guys in this school I find attractive and all three of them are out of the question. Ted left me, Jimmy's a man whore, and that sexy greaser, Johnny Vincent, is too attached to that-that skank, Lola Lombardi. *sigh*....Maybe if I was a whore like Lola, guys would like me better". Beatrice gaped again at Mandy's statement.

"No, they wouldn't! They only like Lola because she has sex with everybody in the school! Trust me, Mandy, you do NOT want to be like Lola Lombardi. Besides, she's so..so HORRIBLE that I'm starting to think that she's turning her boyfriend into a homosexual!". Mandy laughed at this. "What? Johnny Vincent gay? That's...that's ridiculous!". Beatrice gave Mandy the "I know everything" look and continued with, "Really now? Then why do I sometimes see him and that Peanut boy cuddling in the hallway during class? And last time I checked, kissing on the lips was something that COUPLES do".

Now Mandy gaped. "REALLY?! And.....and I MISS it?! Damn! That would be a very hott thing to see.....god..". Beatrice thought about it for a minute and definitely had to agree with the cheerleader. "Indeed, it's very exciting to see that happen, but you get the point, right? You don't want to be like Lola Lombardi".

Mandy's smile went away. "Oh, okay....but....ugh. Nobody's ever going to actually find me attractive....nobody that will be good to me, anyway....". Beatrice scooted closer to the unhappy cheerleader. "Yes, there is somebody that will treat you better than Ted ever could".

Mandy looked hopefully into the eyes of the homely nerd. "Really? Who?". Beatrice, thankful that her cold sores weren't acting up, planted a very romantic kiss on the cheerleader. She expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

As she broke the kiss, she calmly replied with, "Right here". Mandy blushed before smiling. "I have, haven't I?". The two girls smiled at each other before leaning together for another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------

Woop! My first attempt at Bully femmeslash! :D! Hope this goes better than my Kingdom Hearts one did....XD lol

I apologize for not coming on here as much lately! My computer's dead and I have to use my brother's for now....and he's on CONSTANTLY. I still have to update my Outsiders fic and I have yet to continue my other Bully fic. D:


End file.
